Painful Past, Hopeful Future
by eltigre221
Summary: Ten years before Danny Fenton becomes Danny Phantom, a girl's home and happiness are taken from her, however after she escapes her masters to the Ghost Zone, Hoshimi runs into Danny and begs him to help her find Arashi, her brother. mentions rape&abuse ON HIATUS
1. Prelude

**Hello peoples, this is my second Danny Phantom fic, this one is centered around two OCs of mine, one ghost, and one human, and before I forget, please don't hesitate anyone to criticize me on anything, well that's all, enjoy :)**

* * *

**Preamble**

**The Day Everything Ended**

* * *

It was a warm day in the village where we grew up many years ago. I was only ten years old that summer's day, and my brother was only eight years old when it happened, when _they_ attacked us. I was out picking weeds in the garden, when they came; my brother was in the kitchen with our mother helping her make dinner. My father, Natsuki, had recently died the year before, and money was hard to come by as it was, back then. Now that I think about it, _they_ had already made my life miserable even before they showed up on that fateful day.

Ironically enough, it was my brother's eighth birthday when they attacked. However that isn't important, what is, is how it all happened, on the day everything good in my life ended.

It began that morning, the good times that would soon end;I had awakened at sunrise, just as I had every morning. My mother, Akahana, was asleep still, as was my brother, Arashi;they wouldn't wake up for some time, and by that time it was too late for them to get away. I left for town that morning, going to get some supplies for work and food, after I made breakfast for my mother and brother. I left to the fields to get the food for the week and the rest to sell to help us along, once I came back from town, where only a few stores were open, they were the ones that I had to visit.

The first was simply the weapons shop, then the flower shop, and lastly, the market where I sold some of the plants I grow at home to sell to keep us going. I was done with the shopping in minuets, before walking back home, to get started on my chores, which also didn't take me no longer to do than two hours.

Actually it was after I was done with my chores and when I went out to the fields, did they come in. I was already twenty feet from the house, when I heard the horrible screams. Oh God, those screams will forever haunt me. I was already too late by the time I ran back home, and saw them. All five of them, all men wearing black and all of them were holding the katanas that had disemboweled my mother, and stabbed my baby brother.

I was shocked, I was scared, but above all else, I was angry. I was angry at them, for killing my mother and brother, I was mad at myself for not coming in sooner to stop this from happening, but most of all I was mad that my father wasn't here to protect us.

Yet this is the past, and now all I have left even after they took me away to be used as a pleasure slave, I spent years within their organization, used only for the men to get rid of their stress. Thankfully they at least were kind enough to wear protection, however, even after being trapped with them for ten years, I will only hold one hope within, and that is that I will somehow see my baby brother once more before I die.

* * *

**Well that's it, hope those of you who read this enjoyed it, well that's all I have to say, later :D oh and please review :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's chapter 1 everyone, and hope you all like it :) Oh and DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Danny Phantom, it belongs to Butch Hartman, not me.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Meeting Hoshimi**

* * *

It had been five months since the Disasteroid incident, Danny and his boyfriend Anthony had been dating, since the incident. Danny had told Sam about how he was gay after the incident, and she understood, after all she had feelings for a new kid in the school his name was Andrew. He's a Goth like Sam, and to be honest she didn't want to deal with anymore ghost hunting stuff for a while. Even Tucker, the mayor of Amity Park ended up with Valerie; she hunted the ghosts when Danny needed a night off, as he did it more often than not.

Jazz was even going to get married once she was done with collage, she'd marry her boyfriend, who happened to be none other than Walker, the Ghost Zone's warden, who stole her heart. Everything was good and almost right, Vlad was in space where he couldn't bother anyone ever again, things were nice and peaceful for the most part, there were still ghosts who would come out and fight Danny, but it wasn't something he couldn't handle.

Still there was something wrong in the Ghost Zone, and even Danny could feel it, he didn't know what it was, nor did any of the other ghosts, well other than Clockwork, but something didn't feel right. Although that didn't mean that none of them were searching for what was wrong around here. Most didn't find anything, but that didn't mean some saw something. Some ghosts saw what they thought was a twenty-one year old woman. Wearing a white mask, but never get a good enough look at it to see what kind it is, however, they do sometimes see black hair tied up in a bun, and an all black outfit.

Since they don't see her fully, they don't know what she really wears. Only glimpses of her hair, or the mask, nothing else. However, this didn't mean that the news didn't reach Danny's ears, he decided to investigate himself, but only for so long, and after all, he does have a boyfriend waiting for him.

Today however, as Danny was visiting his boyfriend's home, the Library, he thought of something he thought he saw on his way there. He thought; he saw a woman wearing nothing but black, and a white porcelain face mask. But coming from the rumors going around, he thinks it was the woman nearly everyone has seen.

Coming upon the Library, Danny put the thought about the strange woman out of his mind for now, in favor of thinking about his boyfriend the Ghost Writer, aka Anthony Riter. Danny smiled as he entered the home of his boyfriend, and felt the Library's happiness at seeing him again as well. Walking over to the center of the building, Danny saw Anthony sitting on the couch, reading a new novel series he had become obsessed with.

Smiling, Danny walked up and sat next to his beloved boyfriend. They have has sex before, but can only do it so often with nearly everyone wanting some form of attention from Danny. It drove the two lovers nearly insane, but they dealt with it. Danny just wanted a calm day for now, after how horrible it was earlier.

Leaning against the 'Writer's shoulder, inhaling the sent of his lover, and about to relax, when all of a sudden the doors to the Library opened and shut. Catching the attention of the two lovers, looking over to where the entrance of the Library was, they both saw a black clad woman run into the room.

Staring at her, both realized that this was the strange woman they had heard rumors of around the Ghost Zone. Taking a long look at her, the two lovers, could see how no one could describe her very well, since she wore nothing but the color black.

The woman they saw was wearing a long black cloak, a black skirt, with matching boots, and two dark green pouches on her hips. She also wore a black shirt, with a black mesh-shirt underneath her smaller shirt, black fingerless gloves, and a white mask with four red marks on the cheeks. That was all she was wearing, but it was the mask that made Danny and Anthony curious to what she really looked like.

Hearing panting coming from the woman, Anthony got up and walked over to the possibly twenty one year old woman. "Um, hello miss, are you lost?" Anthony asked once he was close enough to the woman in front of him.

She was startled, and jumped back and away from Ghost Writer quickly after he spoke to her. Staring at the man for a moment, she realized that she had disturbed the two lovers without meaning to. Striating up from the instinctive crouch she'd fallen into, the woman stood up and answered Anthony's question.

"In a way sir, I am. I did not mean to intrude upon your home, or interrupt you and your lover, but I needed to find a place to stay for an hour before going off on my search once more." She said, while trying to hide the fact that she was nearly dead on her feet from running so much the past few months.

However, both men saw that she was dead tired, no pun intended, but they still worried about this mystery woman. "You should stay longer miss, you look very tired and have possibly been running for a long while now I assume." Anthony stated, but he was cautious.

Flinching slightly, she nodded, "Yes, I've been traveling around the Ghost Zone for over two months now. I am in search of my possible ghost brother. He died ten years ago, but that doesn't mean I won't search for him, if just to see him once more before dying." Pausing for a moment, she took a breath, before continuing on. "Also before I forget, my name is Hoshimi Akautsuki, and I don't know what your names are."

Both were silent for a moment, before answering, well Danny did anyways, while Ghost Writer was wondering where he had heard the name Hoshimi before. "My name is Danny Phantom, and this is my boyfriend, the Ghost Writer."

Hoshimi nodded, "It is nice to meet both of you, and are you sure I can stay for a while?" She asked sounding somewhat worried.

Danny just smiled before nodding, "Of course you can stay, just make sure not to ruin any of the books in the library, and Ghost Writer is very touchy about his books." Danny ended with a slight laugh.

The rest of the day was like that, Danny, Anthony and Hoshimi talked about anything, and offered Hoshimi a place to stay for the night, and a meal to eat since she hasn't had anything to eat for a while. It was nice for Hoshimi to feel at home again, but she couldn't get attached to anyone, it just wasn't a good idea. It wasn't until Hoshimi fell asleep did it register to her, that she might get some help in finding her little brother.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, hope you all like it, and until the next one, later :D**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello peoples, here's a new chapter for you, also I'll only be updating my fics once every two months, with as many chapters I want to update with, so without further adieu, enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**An Enemy to Friend**

* * *

That night, as Anthony and Danny slept, Hoshimi had one of her usual nightmares about her past, both when she lost her family, and after, when she was nothing more than a sex slave to her new masters. Still she slept through the nightmares, trying to find some form of solace within her subconscious mind. Yet whenever she was on the brink of a peaceful night's sleep, another dark memory would surface, and she'd be subjected once more to her nightmares of the past.

The next day, when she awoke, to the smell of food cooking, Hoshimi got up to investigate. Walking towards the kitchenette, she saw that Danny was making pancakes for breakfast, and remembering how hungry she was, she came in, and sat down at the small table that was there and waited for breakfast to be done.

"The food smells good." Hoshimi commented.

Danny looked up and smiled at her, "Well, wait until you taste it, Anthony says I'm a very good cook."

Hoshimi smiled behind her mask and nodded. "It's been a very long time since I've last had a home cooked meal." _'It almost seems like an eternity now that I think about it.'_ She thought, enjoying the smell of eggs cooking.

'_She's hiding something, but she'll tell us when she's ready,'_ Danny thought, while finishing up the eggs he was making for Hoshimi, and the French toast for him and Anthony.

A little while later, Danny and Anthony were busy eating their breakfast, while Hoshimi ate with her back to the couple, they respected her want for privacy since she said she didn't want them to see the scars of her past just yet. It was understandable, since not very many ghosts, nor humans ever want to talk about bad things that have happened in their past. For ghosts, it was usually how they died, and humans, it sometimes was different, but not always in what they wanted to hide.

* * *

**Earlier in the Clock tower…**

* * *

Clockwork was watching the time stream as always, when a particular future caught his all seeing red eyes. In this future, there was peace, happiness, and most of all, love, for a certain all powerful ghost who destroyed his home. Clockwork smirked, and decided it was time Dan found his own mate to be happy with.

Turning towards the Fenton Thermos that housed said evil ghost, Clockwork walked up to it, and took it in his hand. "Dan, how would you like to get out of the Thermos?" Clockwork asked the specter inside the object.

There was silence for a moment, before Dan spoke, "What are you trying to do Clockwork, I know you won't let me out unless you want something in return, like me promising not to kill Danny or something along those lines." Dan said sarcastically towards the end.

Clockwork just rolled his eyes, before telling him what he knew, well not everything of course, "What I mean Dan, is that it's time for you to find some form of happiness in your life, and it will be good for you to at least settle down, that and for you to get out of the tower and thermos for a while."

Dan just snorted, "Yeah right Clockwork, like anyone would want a monster for a lover."

Clockwork sighed, but he knew that Dan was being bitter and sad thinking that no one would want him. Sighing mentally, he let Dan out of the thermos, and put a special bracelet on him, to help the ghost control his darker side. This worked instantly once the bracelet was on Dan's wrist.

Dan's form was frozen where he stood, as he soon regained some of his lost humanity. It didn't take long, but the process hurt Dan in his heart, but he still felt as if no one would ever be able to love him. He sighed mentally before looking at Clockwork, and asked an important question.

"So who's this person I'm supposed to help Clockwork?"

Clockwork smiled his infamous all knowing smile, but showed Dan what was going on at Anthony's Library with Danny, Anthony, and Hoshimi, on one of the Gear Mirrors. Clockwork pointed to the back of Hoshimi, since he wanted to give the girl some privacy on the subject of her face.

"That woman is Hoshimi Akatsuki, her family was murdered a long time ago, and her only wish is to see her baby brother one last time before she dies." Clockwork said, while reflecting on what happened the day Hoshimi's family was taken away. "She hopes her brother is a ghost, and what I want you to do Dan is to help her find her brother, along with Daniel."

Dan nodded, and looked intently at Hoshimi, as if hoping that she'd turn around so he could see her face. Sadly she didn't, and instead put a white porcelain mask on her face, before turning to see Danny and Anthony, and saying something about needing to head out soon to find her brother, and thanking them for the meal.

"Go to her, but be cautious around Daniel, he needs see that you've hanged in order to believe that you won't be a threat anymore." Clockwork advised, before turning and watching over another timeline, leaving Dan to his thoughts.

'Why would she want to die? Why try to kill her when she could have a long life ahead of her?' Dan wondered, while realizing something. 'What if she's had such a terrible life that she doesn't see another way out other than death?'

Dan was worrying about her greatly, until he decided it was best for him to keep an eye at her from a distance while she searched for her brother. He'd watch her invisibly, until he got the nerve to talk to her. That thought made Dan stop for a moment, before chuckling. "Heh, look at me, getting nervous about talking to a girl." He whispered shaking his head. "Things really have changed."

Dan left soon after that, and decided to go to the Library, so he could see Hoshimi in person. However, once he was there, Danny and Hoshimi both left to search for her brother. Dan didn't like that his former younger self was with her, but he'd have to live with that, after all, if he wanted Danny to trust him, he'd have to trust his past self first before anything else.

Sighing, Dan went after the two, hoping to help, even if it would be from the sidelines.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, till the next update in February, later, and please review :D**


End file.
